Miss Konoha
by Piemage
Summary: Looks like Konoha is having a beauty pageant, and what better prize than a kiss from Sasuke? The questions are, why is Naruto in it, and who will win Sasuke's kiss! Eventual Sasunaru, a little OOC, but mostly just silly. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. sniffs But I will survive, as long as I can write stupid silly stories like this! :-P

Warning: It'll be Sasunaru eventually...Also there are crazy fan girls. Beware the fan girls!!

:-)

Sasuke glared at the crowd of fan girls around him who made sure he did not escape. He would have shouted, or at least smirked, if he had not been bound and gagged to a chair. He was still unsure of how they had captured him, but Sasuke knew that they possessed strange and scarily strong powers when it came to him.

Before he knew it they were carrying the chair. Despite his tries, Sasuke could not see over the heads of the crowd of girls who surrounded him. He had no idea where they were taking him, or what they were going to do to them when they got there. Although Sasuke tried to look calm, he was very, very worried.

They finally set him down, and he realized that he was on some sort of platform. The girls cleared (most of them anyways, several stayed next to Sasuke to stop any plans of running), but he still couldn't see much, as a spotlight was shining directly in his eyes. He heard a cheering, and when he squinted he could make out blurs of people. A crowd?

"Welcome one and all to the Konoha Beauty Pageant!" A loud voice came over the speakers. It sounded like Iruka. Sasuke listened closely.

"On this fine evening we will be having a contest to see who is the most beautiful. We have narrowed down the contestants to five of the most gorgeous. The grand winner will be crowned Miss Konoha and will get the amazing prize of…a kiss from Sasuke!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened (well, widened as much as they could with the light in his eyes). No one had asked _him_ about this! He would escape before this pageant was over if he had any say in it. There was no way he was kissing any of those obsessed fan girls.

"Only the overall winner can claim that prize though, and to do that they must score higher than the rest on four categories. The categories are as follows: Swimsuit, Evening Gown, Interview, and Talent. Our judges for tonight are Gaara, Neji, and Kakashi! Now, who would like to meet the girls?"

Clapping, whistles, and shouts came from the audience.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura walked out with an I'm-so-beautiful smile on her face. Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"Yamanaka Ino," Ino strode out with an I'm-better-than-Forehead looks. Sasuke cursed. Were all of the contestants his fan girls?!

"Tenten," (A/N I have NO idea what her last name is…) She sauntered out as if she didn't have a care in the world, while still looking pretty. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was Tenten a fan too?

"Hyuga Hinata," Hinata stepped out shyly and self-consciously, but that only makes her look cute to most of the crowd. This completely baffled Sasuke. He thought that Hinata had a crush on _Naruto_, not him.

"And last but not least, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto walked out giving his foxy grin. Half the crowd cheered louder and half shouted things such as "What the heck?!". Sasuke's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. Naruto? Naruto liked him? Naruto turned from the crowd and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before waving to the crowd.

This was going to be interesting.

Owari for now!

Ok, I just checked and it seems that I was not the only one with this beauty pageant idea. Well, sorry to those people, but this is my own. I had no idea that others had done this until after it was already written. Anyways, R&R and I'll come out with the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer & Warning: Don't own Naruto, and this has some BoyxBoy stuff in it.

A/N: Ok, so this isn't the greatest chapter. After all, the first two categories in the pageant are clothing stuff! I promise that it'll get much more interesting with the interview next chapter. I just kinda felt obligated to write this chapter...There also might be some spelling mistakes, please forgive me if there are! '

Also, **important**- I guess I didn't make this horribly clear last chapter, but Naruto is in fact a guy. He's not using sexy no jutsu or anything. He's 100 male in this story.

Anyways, enjoy.

:-)

The contestants gave a wave before exiting from the stage to a changing area. They were preparing for the swimsuit competition. Sasuke, however, was trying to think over what was going on.

_Let's see, so I'm tied to a chair, and am going to be forced to kiss the winner. _He glanced at the few fan girls which guarded his chair. Sasuke knew that there was no chance of escape. Even if he did manage to break free of the chair, there were about 50 fan girls in the audience waiting to strike. He knew because they were staring at him evilly throughout the introduction. Sasuke shivered. The fan girls really freaked him out sometimes.

He was pulled back to the competition as the girls (and Naruto) walked out onto the stage. They wore the usual colors, Sakura in a pink bikini, Ino in a dark blue one piece, Tenten in a red brakini, Hinata in a light purple one piece with no back, and then came Naruto. He walked out in a yellow polka-dotted bikini. Not to mention high heels.

Cheers, whistles, and shouts came from the audience.

Sasuke found himself blushing slightly. _Why the heck is Naruto wearing girls' clothing?!_ _It __**does**__ show off his slim figure, long legs and tan skin…._Sasuke shook his head. He did **not** like where his thoughts were going_. Really, why is Naruto even in this?_ A realization hit him. _Wait, does Naruto want a kiss from me?!_

He watched as the contestants (mostly Naruto, no matter how hard he tried not to) did their walk on the catwalk and do a pose for the judges. Or, in Sakura's case, did a pose to Sasuke and blew him a kiss. That made him wince. _Why won't she just leave me alone? Why won't everyone just leave me alone! It seems like the only person who I can tolerate is Naruto._ If physically possibly, Sasuke would have glared at himself. Why was he thinking about the dobe like that?!

He realized that the girls (and Naruto) had already gone backstage to change into their evening gown. Sasuke prayed that Naruto wouldn't wear yet _another_ article of girls' clothing. _He must __**really**__ want that kiss if he's willing to cross-dress for it…._ The thoughts were kind of disturbing, as well as slightly appealing to Sasuke. He figured it would be safer to worry about the girls. Like Hinata, for instance! She obviously liked Naruto, you could tell by the way she blushed every time she looked over at him. So why in the world would she be competing for a kiss from Sasuke? She had no interest in him. Not to mention Tenten. She had never shown fangirlishness (A/N: hahaha, I just think that sounds funny. XD) when she was near him. Well, she **could** be a little stuck-up sometimes, maybe she was just doing this to show everyone that she was the most beautiful?

Sasuke was snapped back to the pageant as the participants filed back on stage in their oh-so-elegant dresses. Much to Sasuke's annoyance (though he thought it was kind of hot…) Naruto was without a doubt wearing a girls' dress. It was a really fancy girlish one too! It was sporting a blue gown the same shade of blue as his eyes. It was tight around the torso and fanned out into frill and lace which reached the floor. Two satin-y straps were loosely around his shoulders. Sasuke also noticed that Naruto had flattened his normally spikey hair with a straightener. He really looked just like a girl.

Sasuke hardly paid any attention to the girls in the competition. If he saw Naruto wearing that under any other circumstances, he would have teased him to death with the urge to laugh (not that he would, but he would have at least had the urge to). Yet in such a competition, Sasuke had no idea what to think.

Gaara and Neji looked mostly bored (just like always….) while Kakashi looked delighted. No one was particularly anxious to find out what was going though his mind. They wrote down their scores and signaled a break.

The girls on stage sighed or bickered with each other about who was the prettiest. Sasuke looked at the girls around him. He was desperate to escape, and this would be the perfect time for just that. "Hey you." The nearest fangirl looked at him with such happiness that it was irritating him. Just because he had spoken to her doesn't mean she should get so worked up….

"If we're on break, shouldn't I get the chance to walk around too?" The raven thought about giving a smile or something else to help persuade the girl to let him go, but he was simply not willing to stoop so low.

The girl frowned and her brow creased in deep thought. "I'm not supposed to let you go though..." She was uncertain of whether to let her beloved go or to keep him where he was. If she said no, did that mean that he would hate her? If she did let him go, would he owe her for doing him a favor? Would he say thank you, or even _smile?!_ The girl was lost in dream world where Sasuke was thanking her with undying gratitude.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Well, he hadn't persuaded one of them to let him go, but at least he had her distracted. He turned to the next closest. "You, fangirl."

She looked over and looked just as glad as the first that he had acknowledged her presence. "Sasuke-kun, you DID notice me!! This is the best day of my life! No, this is the best day of ALL my lives ever! To think that my love has spoken to me, and not even with a glare or telling me to back off! I MUST write this in my journal!!" She sprinted off as fast as she could.

Why did they always get so hyper when he talked to them? Suddenly he noticed that there was only one fangirl left guarding him ,seeing as how one ran away and one was in her own little world. If he could just distract the last one! "Hey there fangirl."

She turned to him, eyes wide. "Sasuke-kun? You can see me? I mean, you're not ignoring me, and that's kind of strange." She was muttering to herself. _Dang! She's not as crazy as the other two!_ Sasuke figured he would have to simply convince her to let him out.

"Let me go." He said bluntly.

She looked at him critically. "I'm not supposed to do that, you **are** the prize for this pageant."

He twitched. Out of _all_ the crazy, obsessive fangirls he had, they had to have someone sane guard him! He decided to switch tactics. "I need to use the restroom." (A/N: What a brilliant plan Sasuke! You sure are a genius! XD) She still looked hestitant but slowly started to untie his bonds. Sasuke felt himself become less restrained and almost jumped off the stage the second the ropes were off.

So, he did what any other normal human being would do. He ran.

Owari for now!

-gasp- Has Sasuke escaped for good? Will he realize his feelings for Naruto? And why the heck is Naruto cross-dressing? The most important question is, however, WHO WILL WIN?! So, review this chapter, tell me what I did good ('cause I know what I did wrong) and if you have any suggestions for the interview that'd be great too! 'til next time!


End file.
